Garcia's new assistant!
by Yoyo-upsessed
Summary: A new girl joins the team and both Morgan and Reid are smitten but is she what she seems? ReidxOC   My first story!:D Its kinda funny and romantic hope you enjoy, Please REVIEW!
1. The new girl

Hotch had called a meeting and everyone sat in chairs on the round table.

"Okay,isten up everyone"he said louldly.  
"We have a new team member joining us today, a Ms Lola Sharp."

"Im sorry but I still dont understand why I have to be here"penelope said while waving her right hand."I mean Im happy we have a new member and all but I never go into this room,its kinda freaking me out tbh,  
Am I in trouble or something?"she asked.

Everyone had turned their heads to garcia ,Derek let out a small giggle.

"No your not in any sort of trouble actualy I would'nt have wanted you to find this out in a less formal Lola will be your assistant."said Hotch.

Garcia's jaw dropped she was shocked to hear the news."But I dont need an assistant,I dont want one Im fine at doing my job I dont need assistance,I dont need any help"she said almost shouting.

"Listen garcia with JJ gone and you helping out at filling in for her I figured it would be nice to take a load off of your shoulders"hotch said.

"Well its a nice gesture"she said smiling now."But my computer systems designed for me,no one else could possibly follow it".

"Thats why you must help her learn how to do the job correctly"he said.

Garcia smiled."This might actualy be fun I'll have a little minnie me from now on".

Derek leaned over to her and put a hand on her shoulder "Good call baby girl"he said smiling.

"Now moving on Lola was tracked down by the government for hacking into several of their computer systems,  
along with many other websites many of them scientology has been recruited from a computer hackers group none as.."

"Anonymous"garcia exclaimed.

"Correct" Hotch answered.

"The government have been trying to track her down for almost two years now and when they finally caught her she was given two choses either go to jail or work for them, of course she chose to use her talents for is lets say.. a computer whiz."

2 hours later a petite blonde entered the buiding.

Reids head sprouted up as he immediatly noticed her,she was wearing a german army shirt over a led zepplin tank top which was raised high and revealed her belly button piercing he looked futher down she had ripped jeans on with a pair of black he payed good attention to her face although she was dressed like a hippy her face was simply breathtaking she was simply beautiful she had long layered bleach blonde hair which reached her waist though her roots were dyed an illuminous hot pink didnt wear much makeup only a small amount of eyeliner...her eyes! he thought to were a peircing dark ocean felt very attracted to started to think about using her in one of his fantasy's when he realised how long he'd been staringm,but he couldnt find the strenghth to look away not now...  
she looked when she noticed him she started to head towards he started to get really nervous.  
Is she going to give out to me for staring at her?He thought to himself.

"Sorry to bother you but could you help me find Penelope Garcia?"she asked politely.

He was completely taken she penelope's new how could he possibly concentrate on work with this beautiful girl walking arround?

"Sorry?Did you here me?"she asked very confused.

He blinked more than he should.

The Derek who had been listening in the whole time walked over.  
"Hello"he said while shaking her hand"You must be Lola"he said.

She smiled."Yes I am"she answered.

He did'nt let go of her hand.

Reid noticed.  
Of course a guy like morgan would get in there first...

"You'll have to forgive the little one for seeming rude"he said pointing at Reid."He's just do'snt know how to act around pretty girls"Morgan said smiling.

Reid blushed,he felt like crying but he didnt want to seem like an even bigger baby than he had already made himself out to be.  
So he held it in.

Lola let out a giggle.

He's still holding her god damn handReid thought to himself.

"How rude of me Im agent morgan"hes said while bending over to kiss the back of her hand that he'd been holding for quite some time now.

Lola let out another giggle.

Ohh she was so cute when she giiggled Reid thought.

Penelope stormed out of her office stomping her feet towards morgan and lola to find him kissing her hand.  
"HANDS OFF THE JAIL BATE!"she yelled.

"Jail bate?"Morgan asked while taking a step back from Lola and letting go of her little hand.

Finally Reid thought to himself...wait jailbate?

"Yes jailbate,I just did a background check on little missy here and shes only seventeen!"Penelope said.

"SEVENTEEN!"Morgan and Reid both exclaimed.

"But I'll be eighteen in less than two months"Lola replied smiling.

"C'mon"Penelope said while grabbing Lolas shirt and dragging her away.

Derek and Morgan looked at eachother in shock.  
They'd been fighting over a seventeen year old.  
Both quickly returned to their desks...

Tell me What you think!


	2. She likes starwars!

"wow your office is pretty cool" Lola said while entering the room.

"Yeah I like to make it feel like home"Penelope replied smiling."now lets get to showing you how to do things around here".

Lola walked over to penelope's desk and sat down on a chair beside her infront of the computer.

Two hours later...

"Well thankyou so much`,your system is quite impressive"Lola said smiling.

"Thankyou for listening"Garcia also smiled."But,you still have much to learn young jedi".

Lola giggle."Why thankyou master yoda,I guess I still dont fully understand everything and that is why I fail haha"Lola said still giggling.

"OMG!"Garcia exclaimed."You like starwars!"

"Who dos'nt?"Lola said.

"Like every girl i've ever met!"Garcia said excited."Do you have tickects to comic con next weekend because I gotta spare me and Reid are both going".

"No I dont! Would you really give me it?"Lola asked.

"Of course any friend of Yoda is a friend of mine"Garcia said."now I was gonna go home but do you wana hang out maybe?"

"Yeah that sounds cool"Lola replied.

Penelope leaped of her seat and opened the door."Reid Morgan!"she called out.

"Yeah"they both said.

"Wanna go to the pub tonight?Drinks on me".

"Yeah Im just done now"Morgan got up and leaned over to Reid."How bout you kid?"

"No I think I'll just go um home,i mean its not my kinda thing anyways yeknow?"Reid said very quickly refusing the offer.

"C'mon live a little,are you gona come or am I going to have to drag you?"Morgan said smiling.

"Fine"Reid said harshly."But Im not drinking"he finished.

Garcia turned to Lola."C'mon you little e wok"she said jokingly.

"Ohhh I love e woks theyre my favorite star wars race"Lola said smiling.

Lola grabbed her shirt and put it on over tank her and penelope grabbed their bags and walked out of their now shared office.

"Wait,she's going"Morgan said looking at lola the exchanging looks with Garcia."She cant drink"

"Well Reids not drinking either"Penelope said turning to Lola and smiling at her.

They all got into Garcia's sat in the front seat and both Reid and Lola sat in the was a silence between Reid and Lola,Garcia and Morgan were both chatting away.

"So ummm Garcia told me that you and her were going to comic con,she offered me a tickect"Lola said trying to break the silence.

"Yeah we are, ummm do you read comic's?" Reid said slightly taken back that she'd be interested in comic con.

"Yes I do my favourite is Umbrella Academy what about you?"Lola asked.

Reids jaw dropped at the mention of Umbrella Academy."I love umbrella academy but personaly I'd have to say my faavourite comic series would be watchmen"Reid said hurriedly.

"Oh I love watchmen to,the movie turned out pretty good I was conserned of how they were going to fit all of it into a movie but they did a good job"She said smiling at him.

Shes a genuine comic book fan Reid thought to himself,he couldnt believe 'd only known her for approximetly 3 hours and she was the coolest girl he'd ever met.

"I have one question to ask you...Do you like star wars?"Reid asked.

"I freggin love star wars!"she replied."I think Im in love with you reid"she joked.

She likes star war's and she said she loved him ,he felt like he was falling in love with her to.I mean...She likes star wars!  



	3. Drinks

Garcia pulled over her car outside the pub.  
They all got out and entered the pub.

"Ughhh I cant wait until Im eighteen so I can finally drink legally"Lola said turning to reid.

"You mean you've drank ilegaly?"Reid replied.

"Of course im a teenager!"She anawered giggling.

There she goes again giggling I cant stand it shes so..so cute Reid thought to himself.

They got a booth and they all sat down.A waitress came over and took both garcia's and morgans orders.

"Are you sure you wont have anything kid?"Morgan said to Reid.

"Yeah Im sure, I dont drink never have never will"Reid replied quickly.

"NEVER!"Lola shouted.  
"Oh my god we need to get some drink into him!"

Oh no she probably thinks Im some dork now because I dont drink,look at her I bet she's tried everthing Reid I could just have one to try and impress her.

"Please Reid,for me"Lola said glaring up at him with puppy eyes.

How can i refuse to that he thought to himself.

"Well okay just one,for you"He said smiling.

"Hey"Morgan called the waitress down to the table."A jack Daniels for the kid".

The waitress came over with the drinks and set them down on the held up his glass and looked at it worriedly.

"Its okay just take a big gulp and swallow it fast"Lola said excited.

Reid did as she had told him.

"Ughhhhh"Reid said gagging."Its burning my stomache".

"Thats what it's suppose to do"Morgan said laughing.

Everybody laughed and it made Reid feel a little more nerdy than usual.

"Oh my god they have a jukebox!"Lola said excitingly.

She then jumped out of her seat and headed to the put a coin in selected her song and then while she was walking back to the table Stairway to heaven came on she sat down and smiled.

"This is my favourite song"She said.

"Well then we'll have to have a dance wont we?"Morgan said smiling at her.

"Okay!"Lola said jumping up grabbing morgans hand and heading to the dancefloor.

Morgan put his hand on Lola's waist and Lola lay her head on Morgans chest and they began to slowdance.

"You have good taste in music"Morgan said to Lola.

"Why thankyou agent Morgan"Lola said smiling her head still placed on his chest.

Reid stared at them with green eyes he was so jealous that he began to drink more and more without hand was grasping her waist and her head lay perfectly on morgans chest they looked like the perfect couple and just when Reid thought it couldnt get any worse Morgan bent down and planted a kiss on Lolas forehead.

"Excuse me?"Reid said calling over the waitress."Another one of these" he said waving his glass.

"You really like her dont you"Garcia said to Reid.

"Shes breathtaking...and she likes starwars"He said slurring his words very drunkenly.

Whe the waitress came back with his drink he gulped the whole thing down within seconds.

"Woah! Slow down there cowboy"Garcia said.

When Morgan and Lola returned they returned holding hand and then they both sat down at the table.

"Did you know im a genius"Reid siad leaning over to Lola.

"Wow how'd he get drunk so fast"Lola said gigling.

"Dont laugh it me please"Reid said leaning in closer to Lola."I,I...I love you"Reid said.

Immediatly afterwards he got sick all over her jeans.

"Ughhh"Lola screamed.

Then she ran to the bathromm quicky and garcia ran after her.

"LOLA I LOVE YOU!"Reid shouted right before he passed out on morgans lap. 


	4. Missing

The next day at the BAU...

Reid arrived early as per usual but today was different he could hardly remember last night and the bits he di remember were a felt physicly sick he had never had this feeling before.

"Hey kid"Morgan said to Reid but not as cheerful as usual."Oh man,you look terrible"he said looking at him closly."Hangover"?

"I guess so I mean I've never drank that much before ,actualy I've never drank at all"Reid replied.

"Well you better start working on your apology to Lola"Morgan said.

"What do you mean?"Reid said.

"Oh you mean you dont remember?"Morgan said smiling."Man,you got crazy last night you started telling Lola that you loved her,you got sick on her jeans and she took care of you practicly the whole night".  
"Wh..what?"Reid said looking confuzed.

"After garcia dropped you off at the BAU to get your car Lola had to drive you home she texted me and said that she had stayed with you for three hours trying to sober you up"Morgan said.

"Oh my god,how'd she get home"Reid asked.

"I dont know..a cab I guess"Morgan said.

"Ohhh, I feel so bad I hope that shes okay, I..I cant believe that I did that"Reid said feeling so horrible.

"Hey and dont forget to apologize to me"Morgan said laughing."Believe it or not last night you told me you hated me,you told to stop trying to steal lola and to stay away from your woman haha."

"Im so sorry Morgan"Reid said.

Reid was so embarressed a massive gulp in his throat had started to form he held it in and tried not to cry but it was to excused himself to go to the bathroomand began to cry to himself.

After he came out everyone was there...besides Lola.

"Where's Lola?"Reid said turning to Garcia.

"I dont know she has'nt showed up yet,not good for her third day"Garcia replied.

Emily answered a phone call and then quickly entered the room franticly.

"That was lola's mom,she did'nt come home last night"Emily said.

Reid and garcia looked at eachother they knew they had to get on this case they hardly knew her but she was a part of team and they had to find her.

"Me and Morgan should go to her house"Reid said grabbing his coat.

"I'll do some background checks on her and her friends"Garcia said running into her office.

"Morgan Lola's missing"Reid said.

"What?"Morgan said.

"I think we should go to her house"Reid said.

"Good Idea"Morgan replied.

They arrived at the house almost ten minuets later and they were welcomed in by a tearful mother.

"Hello Im Derek mogan and this is doctor Spencer Reid"He said shaking her hand.

"I know who you are"She said shaking Reids hand."She talks about you,both of you"she added.

Reid smiled."We were wondering if we could talk to you about your daughter"Reid said.

"Of course please sit down"she said motioning them to the sitting room.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to harm your daughter?"Morgan asked.

"No,I mean shes a nice girl she's nice to everyone"She answered.

"No friends or ex-boyfriends"?Reid asked.

"Well actualy her last boyfreind..I dont think he'd go as far as kidnaping her ...but"

"Just anything you could tell us would be extremely helpful"Morgan cut her off.

"Her last boyfriend Dan Reegan he was alot older than her"She said.

"How old?"Reid asked.

"28"she answered."He was upsessed with her..always texting her,she boke up with him because he was pressuring her and he took it pretty hard,he showed up at the house twice he was always calling her trying to get back together with her,it only stopped recently".

Morgan pulled out his cell phone and quickly called Garcia.

"Garcia I need you to find out everything you can about a Dan Reegan"He said.

"Could you maybe show me her room?"reid asked.

"Of course its right this way"She said.

When he entered her room it was all he'd imagined and more,Starwars and Lord of the rings posters on the wall and a rather large collection of comic books on her knew he had to find her no matter what it takes...


	5. Saved

"We'll find her I promise"Spencer said looking at Lolas teary eyed mother.

Morgan stormed into the room.

"We have his adress we should go there now"Morgan said looking at reid.

They left the house put on their gear and headed for the they got their they knocked on the door guns at the was no answer so they stomed in.

"FBI"Morgan shouted.

They searched the house and found nothing so they headed entered a room and they saw Lola tied up on a chair wearing only underwear annd her bra her mouth was covered by duck tape and she tried to tell them something but they couldnt figure out what she was saying so Reid ran over to her while morgan stood by the gave her a big hug and pulled the duck tape off her mouth.

"Watch out!"she screamed.

Just as soon as she said that Morgan was knocked on the back of his head by a gun and fell unconsious on the turned around and there was Dan holding a gun pointed at Reid.

"Put the fucking gun down"Dan shouted.

"I cant do that"said Reid.

Then Dan sprinted over to Lola and held the gun to her head."Then I'll kill her!"he started to Reid saw Lola he slowly crouched down put the gun on the floor and raised his hands up.

"Dont hurt her"Reid said.

Dan quickly picked up Reids gun."Are you kidding me I'd never hurt her"he said then he kissed Lolas cheek and she shivered at his touch.

"I love her"he said.

"I know how you feel Dan"Reid said.

"How could you possibly know how I feel?"Dan said angrily pointing the gun at Reid.

"Because I know what its like to love someone so much that it kills you and not have the feelings returned"Reid said looking at Lola a tear running down his cheek.

"No you cant know how I feel nobody does nobody understands"Dan said."Shes mine"he shouted.

"No she isnt she has a right to choose Dan,you have to move on"Reid said.

"No..NO,if I cant have her no one can he said"Raising the gun to Lola.

A shot was fired Reid closed his eyes,he had failed he promised Lolas mom but he had failed.

Reid opened his eyes to see Dan lying motionless on the floor and Lola,she she was turned to Morgan he was lying on the floor with the gun that he had dropped earlier in his burst into tears and Reid quickly ran over to her to comfort her.

"Its okay shhh"he said wrapping his arms around her.

He untied her and carried her outside to a waiting abulance thet Morgan had called for.

"Thankyou"She whispered into his ear then kissing his cheek.

He rode in the abulance with her he looked down at her petite body it was covered in bruses and bite marks but besides all of that she still looked beautiful and started to had saved her but he couldnt help but think if he had'nt of drinked that night this never would have happened. 


End file.
